1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to new and improved panel mounting arrangements, and more specifically to arrangements for hanging decorative panels on a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panel members are often hung on a wall to provide a desired decorative effect, and it is common to utilize panels which have both major surfaces finished such that either side may be used as a decorative surface. For example, decorative panels are often hung on the walls of steel elevator cabs to provide an attractive, finished appearance. The exposed surface of a panel may become damaged through use. Thus, the ability to reverse the panel and expose the other finished surface, doubles the useful service life of a panel.
While the mounting hardware for decorative hung panels may be installed on a wall, such as on the wall of an elevator cab, at the factory, the actual hanging, and the future reversal, of a panel, is done at the job site by service personnel. Thus, it is important that the original installation, and subsequent reversal of the panels, be easily and quickly accomplished, preferably with a single installer. It is also important that the panels be firmly and securely mounted with no vibration or looseness occurring during usage thereof, even when the panels are subjected to accelerating and decelerating forces during use, such as when they are mounted in an elevator cab. Further, it is desirable that the mounting arrangement promote and maintain flatness of the panels. Finally, the mounting arrangement should provide all of the hereinbefore mentioned desirable features while being substantially concealed, when viewed from any normal viewing angle.